


Transangelic Exodus

by Asteraster



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 普通生活AU
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Transangelic Exodus

*

“想个名字，随便想一个，只要不是亚茨拉菲尔。”克劳利把手机攥在手里，做出一个威胁的姿势。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”坐在副驾驶的人语气坚定。

克劳利在墨镜下翻了个白眼，“随你吧。”他说，把手机递出去，努力让自己的声音听起来咬牙切齿，“如果他们起疑了，反正在警方名单上的人是我，被送回家的是小崽子，而你只是一个名字奇怪的人，毫发无损。”

亚茨拉菲尔冲他小幅度地笑了笑，那种安慰的笑，潜台词是对不起但对此无济于事的笑。克劳利用喉咙发出一些抱怨的声音，非常幼稚，他知道，同时把座椅放下去，双手枕在脑袋后面。车顶内饰上有一块发黄的污渍，亚茨拉菲尔拨号时的提示音在狭小的空间里显得震耳欲聋。

克劳利翻身而起，将手机从对方手中抽了回来。

“我想起来了，这是我从加油站偷的。”他说，熟练地从里面抽出手机卡一撅为二丢出窗外“为什么不用你的手机呢？”

“我不用手机。”亚茨拉菲尔摇摇头，看上去并没有生气。

“怪人，如果你真的是天使，麻烦你搞个奇迹出来，好让这辆破车开到下面的镇子上。”

“奇迹不是这么用的。”对方否决了他，转头去看在在后座熟睡的男孩，“你觉得他会带着手机吗？”

男孩睁开眼，装出刚刚睡醒的样子，前排的两个人没有戳穿这一点小小的心机。亚茨拉菲尔把问题用更和蔼的语气重述了一遍，男孩摇摇头，带着手机会被FBI追踪到，电视上都是这么演的。

克劳利又翻了个巨大的白眼。“我去那边碰碰运气。”他一把推开车门。公路两边树影憧憧，无星无月。有风从山上吹过来，远处平原上一块巨大的光斑如真菌般摊开，那是他们今晚本来的目的地。黑暗之中散落着一些更小的光点，克劳利挑中了看上去比较近的一个，他只要借一台电话，出租车司机会把他们直接送到目的地，然后他们分道扬镳，他去停车场找一辆顺眼的车开走，然后一切都会从新步上正轨。

“克劳利？你要去哪里？”

“我要他妈的去找救援，除非你能立刻让奇迹降临，天使。”

“那你打算怎么和对方说呢。”疑似天使·亚茨拉菲尔提问。

“照实说！你妈妈没教过你说实话吗！在荒郊野岭里，有一辆报废的车和三个倒霉蛋需要被解救。”

“我妈妈确实说过，不要给穿成你这样的人开门。”男孩突然插入对话。

克劳利猛地把墨镜拽下来，怒火熊熊，无可辩驳。亚茨拉菲尔发出一种轻柔且愉快的笑声，克劳利不知为何突然放松下来。

“或许我去会比较好。”亚茨拉菲尔收起笑意，克劳利嘀咕了一句什么，把墨镜重新戴上，同时不易察觉地点了点头。

男孩从后座上坐起来，伸手拉开车门，被克劳利用眼神（透过墨镜）制止住了。你和我留在这里，眼神用嘶嘶作响的声音说。男孩猛地把手收回来，仿佛摸到了一块烫热的铁板。

*

在捡到这个逃学的小崽子之前，克劳利觉得自己的生活已经完全乱套了，具体体现在他没有抗议太多，就听从亚茨拉菲尔的指挥，把在路边举起一只手的男孩拽到车上。半小时后，他们从麦当劳的得来速窗口拎走了一大袋垃圾食品。在把汉堡包装纸扔出窗外前，克劳利就知道亚茨拉菲尔一定会大声抗议，但他还是这样做了，带着一股报复成功的心态，得意洋洋。

“听着，我们会把你扔到洛杉矶，然后打电话给你妈，让她带你回家，明白吗？”

“我叫亚当。”男孩点了点头，似乎真的在考虑一桩交易。

“他还叫亚茨拉菲尔呢。”

“你们一起旅行吗？”男孩反复打量眼前反差过大的两个人，从口袋里掏出一个本子，认真地在上面记着什么。

克劳利劈手将本子夺过来，“安全搭车备忘清单。”他大声念出标题，“得了吧，我是这条公路上你能遇见的最不可能谋杀小孩的人了。”他把本子丢给男孩，“至于他，亚茨，你是连环杀手吗？”

被叫做亚茨的人笑了笑，伸出一只手，被克劳利打开了。“别这样，你现在看上去就很像连环杀手。”他的脸上突然露出一阵慌乱，然后又很快镇定下来，害羞地冲亚当招了招手。亚当想了想，装作老练地点了点头。“我相信你们。”

“这可真是见鬼了。”对此克劳利大声点评道。

*

至于生活是什么时候彻底乱套的，克劳利要归结于遇到亚茨拉菲尔那天，准确地说，是遇到亚茨拉菲尔的前七分钟，那时他正坐在一辆黑色的宾利车里，思考这是否是一个过于招摇的选择。如果有人在交通系统里搜索车牌，车主一列会跳出一位50岁的本地女士，她在47岁那年为庆祝丈夫病逝用保险赔偿金购买了这辆车，并且在第二年成功完成了自己年轻时中断的神学学位，成为了一名修女。当这位修女正在第三排货架旁向另一位顾客推荐自己最爱的甘草糖时，克劳利把一辆外州的小卡车泊在旁边，跳下车门，把钥匙从车窗缝隙塞回去，同时大步走向这辆黑色宾利。

在克劳利还不叫这个名字的时候，他和所有人一样，有一份工作，一张床，当然也有一辆车。然后有一天，当他离开家门去上班时，还不叫克劳利的克劳利站在门前的脚垫上想了想，把钥匙从信件孔塞回了屋内。“再见了”他对着脚垫上印着的“温馨的家”说，再也没有回去。他换了一个假名字，靠银行存款和开假支票从一个州到另一个州。每到一个新的州，他会在交界处的城市里挑一辆当地牌照的车开走，以减少怀疑。

而这一次，当他正坐在宾利里，带着挑剔的神色环顾停车场上的其他备选时，一个浅色头发，神色腼腆的人敲了敲司机一侧的玻璃，“她突然想起瑜伽课提前了半个小时。”这个奇怪的陌生人说，“你应该快一点了。”

克劳利顺着他手指的方向看过去，一位中年女性正从结账机器前拎起两个购物袋。

“该死，快从我的车道上让开。”克劳利伸手拽出点火线，绝望地看着这个奇怪的陌生人刚好站在规划好的逃跑路线上。“不要往那边走！上来！”

这算什么？主动绑架？自从再也不需要在办公桌前坐满八个小时后，克劳利久违地感到头疼。副驾驶上的人似乎没有觉察出丝毫不妥。克劳利从墨镜的边角打量对方，浅色短发，穿着一件模仿猎装剪裁的夹克，背包抱在怀里，正在兴致勃勃地观察窗外的景色。

克劳利清了清嗓子，试图吸引对方的注意力，“我应该在哪把你放下？”他决定采取鸵鸟政策，假装刚刚无事发生。

“不需要麻烦了，我可以一直呆在这里，谢谢。”对方神色自然地说，“顺便，我叫亚茨拉菲尔。”

*

亚茨拉菲尔的身影消失在公路的拐弯处之后，克劳利关上了车灯。

“他把背包落下了。”男孩说。

“你该睡觉了，小崽子。”

“我不叫小崽子。”男孩纠正道，“你猜他的包里放着什么。我觉得是钞票。你有没有问过他？”

“羽毛。”克劳利摸出打火机，想了想又塞回口袋里，“他是个见鬼的突然降临的天使，随身带着掉下来的羽毛。好了现在躺下睡觉。”

正相反，男孩直接从座位上翻身坐了起来“哇，是真的吗。那可真酷。”他从椅背间挤到了前排，“告诉你一个秘密，这会是我们的最后一个晚上。”

“非常正确。明天我们就会到洛杉矶，然后你妈妈会来把你接走。”

“不，我的意思是，没有明天，明天是世界末日，你明白吗。”

“我以为大部分男孩都想在世界末日前一天坐在电视前狂吃薯片。”

“我就是这么做的，在电视前吃了整整一天的薯片，然后我改变主意了。”

“哇哦。”克劳利说，就他的个人经历而言，然后我改变主意了是个要命的句子。“所以你决定离家出走。”

“我决定像电视里演得一样，拯救世界。”男孩说。

克劳利伸手揉了揉男孩的头发，收获一声抗议。“你要去哪？”男孩警觉地提问。

“附近逛逛。”克劳利伸了个懒腰，车内的空间对他来说有点狭小，“放心，我没有突然改变主意。”

男孩偏着头，观察了一会儿对方，“我也去。”克劳利耸耸肩，没有异议，探身进车内拎起亚茨拉菲尔的背包背在身后。他们从停车的路侧翻过栏杆，踩着潮湿的泥土往外走。灌木茂密，克劳利听到身后男孩奋力拨开树枝的响动，略微放慢了脚步。他走上了一块高台，脚下散落着空酒瓶和一些烟头。从这里可以更好的看见万圣节蛛网一样闪闪发亮的巨型城市，他们计划中今夜的目的地，洛杉矶。

男孩终于跟了上来，“哇。”他说，“我只在电视上见过这个。”然后是沉默。“所以世界末日是假的了。”他又说。

“说不好。”克劳利把重心换到另一条腿上，他觉得自己现在这样挺酷的，“可能它已经被你解决掉了，在你不经意的时候。”

男孩没有说话，克劳利低下头，他看不见对方的表情。“别担心，亚茨会去打电话，他能说服你妈相信你只是参加了一次学校组织的远足。”

“我没在担心这个。”

“那你在担心什么，还有什么好担心的呢。”

“我担心你死在我前面，或者亚茨，如果明天不是世界末日的话，我在担心这个。”

克劳利用鞋底把所有烟头聚在一起，“那会是很久很久之后的事情，你到时就不会担心了，相信我。”

“那我会担心什么呢。”男孩在一块石头上坐下来，眼神惺忪。“我怀疑你是否还会记得我们。”克劳利自言自语，男孩听到了。“不会的，我把你们写在日记里。”克劳利推了推墨镜，走过去把男孩抱起，对方没有挣扎，当他回到车前时，亚当已经睡着了。亚茨拉菲尔靠在侧门，替他把车门拉开，好让男孩躺在后排座位上。。

*

直到最后，克劳利也没弄懂亚茨拉菲尔身上的任何谜题。对方的消失就和出现一样突然，他们坐在一张公园长椅上，等亚当的妈妈领自己在学校周末出游时忘记和大家一起下车的孩子回家。“这个理由太烂了，他们会嘲笑我的！”亚当不满大喊。“别管他们，那些人不值得你注意。”克劳利敲敲他的肩膀。

“别这么说，我是正常人，我和这个世界关系挺好的。”

“你想拯救北极熊，你不正常。”克劳利说，同时看向亚茨拉菲尔，他隐约觉得对方会喜欢这个笑话，然而视野里空无一人。

“亚茨？”克劳利站起身四下张望。亚当突然猛地挣脱开他的手，克劳利被迫把注意力转回来，一位打扮入时的女性对他表示感谢。克劳利潦草应答，努力不让烦躁表露出来，余光寻找亚茨拉菲尔的身影，直到亚当大声对他告别，他晃过神来，发现他们已经走出一段距离了。

“别忘了我，还有亚茨。”他喊回去。

“什么？”亚当面带疑惑，指了指自己的耳朵。克劳利没有再回答，冲男孩最后一次挥了挥手。

克劳利早就发现了一个规律，告别都是在不经意间匆匆完成的，就像他顺着邮件口丢回屋里的钥匙。他在长椅上坐了一个下午，把他将亚茨拉菲尔拽上车之后的每一件事都仔细回忆了一遍。这不是个大工程，从对方坐进副驾驶开始，只过了五天。克劳利开始迟来地猜测起对方的身份，流浪汉、连环杀手、想躲开讨厌亲戚的亿万富翁、压力过大的艺术系教授（完美解释了他的怪名字），有很多理由可以让一个人决定扔掉手机，坐进一辆被偷来的车里。

但是克劳利更喜欢另一个解释。

他抬头看着墙上的涂鸦，洛杉矶，天使之城。天使，我们顺着火光来到这里。

*

据亚茨拉菲尔所说，车道拐弯处停泊着一辆房车，一位老妇人慷慨地出借了电话，同时建议先坐出租车去洛杉矶，等拖车公司上班后再处理那辆坏掉的车。

“对了，这是你的。”克劳利将背包还给对方。背包被填得很满，但是很轻，没有那种东西在里面晃来晃去的感觉。

他们从来没有交换过姓名以外的私人信息，克劳利觉得，如果此刻他问，对方或许就会告诉他，为什么是那个停车场，为什么要与自己同行。或者他可以说说自己的事情，用一个真相换一个真相，我赶在被生活抛弃之前跑掉了，那你呢，你为什么跑到这里来，两手空空，却看上去一切尽在掌握之中。

动机没有意义，克劳利满足于这个结局，他们站在黑夜里，在其他盐皆溶于海水时像两颗沉在水底的石子。

“从这里可以看到洛杉矶。”他要确保自己是先说出结局的那个人。

亚茨拉菲尔点点头，他看上去有些心不在焉，“洛杉矶看上去怎么样？”

“像一团火。”

“我本来想告诉你哪里有汉堡店。”

“我希望汉堡店的旁边是花店。”

“还有冰淇淋铺子。”亚茨拉菲尔补充。

“可以，然后公园在另一个方向，刚好需要走一个街区。”克劳利说，他几乎要相信这样的地方确实存在了，他们正在布置一座燃烧的城市。下一秒，他又挫败地意识到，自己想要逃离和此刻想要拥有的，是同一种生活。“亚当以为今天是世界末日。”他移开了话题。

“你怎么和他说的。”亚茨拉菲尔露出好奇的神色。

“我告诉他你是天使，你会搞定一切的。你已经搞定一切了。”

“是的，明天起一切都会是全新的。”

感谢墨镜的存在，克劳利注视着对方的眼，他已经弄不清真实的边界了。天使、大火、那个叫亚当的逃家男孩。世界末日。

不需要英勇之举，他转头看了看沉睡中的亚当，一些人出现了，世界就被重新拯救了。

如果明天他回到生活中，就可以重新开始。

克劳利看着亚茨拉菲尔，似乎看到一个小小的光环挂在背包拉环上。他能感觉到对方对事物的态度改变了，其中也包括对自己的态度。

“天使。”他叹气，声音被风卷走，消散在空气中。

-END-


End file.
